Love Beyond The Leash
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: "I'm not just an owner I am a lover. I will show my pet real true love every second of the year. I will show them that I care. I will show them the truth and the way. Never shall I show disloyalty,unjust, cruelty or anything as such. I promise on my estate that I will treat them right. I am not just a lover am I an owner." These things take time to learn. CARGAN KAMES
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY IDEA :D YAYNESS SO I WAS READING THIS STORY MY FRIEND WROTE AND ITS ABOUT THE DOG/OWNER SCENE AND IT REMINDED ME OF TOGAINO NO CHI (AN ANIME LOOK IT UP)SO I THOUGHT WHY NOT MAKE A STORY ABOUT THAT? INU LOGAN PLUS DOMINATE OWNER CARLOS EQUALS HAPPY NEON XD BTW SAME CHARACTERS AS MY OTHER CARGAN STORY (KENDALL CARLOS JAMES LOGAN AND CLAYANNA)**

AND SINCE I RAN OUT OF CHARACTERS TO SAY THIS IN SUMMARY: KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS A SLASH STORY MEANING GUY ON GUY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING THEN I RECOMMEND THAT YOU DON'T READ THIS AS YOU CAN SEE THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON THAT BEING BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE AND SCENES THAT ARE VERY DETAILED 

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER HAVE I'VE OWN THESE LOVELY BOYS ARE NOT MINE IF THEY WERE THEN I PROMISE YOU THEY WOULD BE ON LOGO OR SOMETHING BUT ALL OCs BELONG TO ME **

* * *

He sat there waiting. Aimlessly starring into the orange flames. He was tapping his foot to the endless ticking of the clock.

It wasn't like he had nothing to do. He did in fact. But he choose, at the moment not too. He had tons of work to do. He believed on the firm fact of sit and do nothing until the work force forces you to work.

I mean with his high title and all he didn't have to work, he had people to do that for him.

It was about eleven when his door broke in.

The man rolled his eyes and turned around in his chair. "Why is it so hard for you to knock Kendall?"

The other shrugged. He had his piercing green eyes on the one sitting in his chair. "Because I know you wouldn't answer the door and even if the maid came and opened it I'd still have to brake in the office door." Kendall said pointing his arms to the door.

"That's fine and all but the least you can do is send me a text or somethin' ya know?"

"Right, I'll remember that Carlos." Kendall said with fake enthusiasm.

"What do you want?"

"There's a pet auction that starts in thirty minutes. And I thought you should go with me." Kendall said moving to sit on the arm of Carlos' chair.

"But you already got a pet; James."

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't look. I need some back ups you know? There is only so much you can do with one pet before you brake them."

"And I'm coming with you because?"

"You're a lonely boss man who needs someone to spice up his life and kinda change it for the better."

"I am not lonely... I jut can't keep a relationship."

"For reasons people like me understand. And besides you need to get out of this big ass house and find something or someone you like. Don't you think it's time to get out of the house for a bit?"

Carlos sat there with his hand over his mouth, deep in thought. What did he have to lose exactly? On the off chance he could come back with nothing just like he started or he could scare away other bidders with very high prices.

He stood up from his position from the chair. "Sure fine,whatever we can go."

Kendall could have jumped up and down because he was excited but he choose not too.

"Alright then let's go." he grabbed the others wrist and drug him out of the office space.

As the came downstairs Carlos grabbed his coat and scarf and turned to maid who was currently folding bed sheets. "Melissa I'm stepping out for bit, take care of the place for me." he grabbed his ring of keys and followed the blonde out of the house.

They were walking towards the front driveway when Carlos stopped in front of Kendall's car.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Is he in there?" Carlos glared at the tinted window.

"Well yeah can't leave him by himself. The poor kid is terrified of being alone."

"He's wearing clothes right?"

"No Carlos, I wouldn't give James clothes because we're in public." Kendall opened the driver's side door and just sat down. "Besides we didn't do anything if that's what you're implying. He's in the back seat sleeping so he wont bother you."

Carlos slowly nodded and hopped in the passenger seat, curious to see what he'll see at the pet auction.

The palace they rolled up to was a shiny black marble color with columns that had a gold star in the centers.

Kendall went to the trunk of his car and pulled out a green leash. He then moved to the side doors and opened it. He felt himself smile when he saw his pet sleeping face down.

"Come on baby wake up." he gently shook the brunette.

Movement was heard. "Master..." he yawned.

"Hey James. You had a nice nap?"

"Mhmm. Carlos." James greeted.

"James." the raven said.

He helped James sit up. Then clicked the leash into place.

"Master...why are we here?"

"Since you've been such a good boy I thought that you deserved a new friend. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

"You wanna be on two or four?"

James thought about it before simply saying, "Two."

Kendall steadied him as he stood on his two legs. A little unbalanced from walking on his knees most of the time.

"You ready?" Carlos said breaking the loving feeling.

"Oh yeah, let's go find you someone to love."

When they walked they saw all kinds of people. From rich and stuck up to humble and rude.

Within the building there were doors that lead to certain auction rooms each for a different kind of pet job or personality.

Kendall led Carlos to the door at the end of the hall. It had chains hanging off the handles. When they walked in a girl handed them their number signs, and escorted them to their seats.

Kendall had James sitting in front of him in between his legs.

A man with a blue suite came up to the mic, and in a loud booming voice he said,"Let's all stand and recite the Owner's Creed."

Everyone stood facing their society's was nothing short of impressive so to speak. The background was a bright red, almost the shade of blood. In the very middle there was a gray heart that was held by a purple leash that had thorns around it and on one of tips of the heart sat a small golden crown.

"_I'm not just a owner I am a lover. I will show my pet real true love every second of the year. I will show them that I care. I will show them the truth and the way. Never shall I show disloyalty,unjust, cruelty or anything as such. I promise on my estate that I will treat them fairly. I am not just a lover am I an owner_."

Carlos stood there looking around as he did not know the creed. Once they were seated, Kendall leaned over and told him once he got his pet, he'll have plenty of time to memorize it.

"Why do you even have a creed?"

"It's a sense of responsibility it comes with being a part of this society."

"Right."

"I am so happy to see all of the old and new faces. We have a great stock of potential pets so let's get started. Bring in the first group."

With those words the curtain fell to the ground with a soft hit. The first group held about five kids under the age of ten. Just standing there looking out into the audience.

"Uh?"

"Some owners want to watch the pets grow. The youngest the society takes is seven."

"Right. Well I don't want someone young, thats just wrong."

"Well not all owners like to sexually interact with their pets. They take care of them like a child but treat them like an animal."

"Right, see anyone you like?"

"Uh... No not for this round. James?"

The brunette sitting on the floor looked at Kendall and shook his head.

"Alrighty we got two takers. Y'all come up and get your new pets." the man said. "Time for round two."

With that another group of pets came up between the ages of eleven and fourteen.

Carlos rubbed his chin as he looked over the kids."A little better I guess. I'll have to wait next round for one that's a little bit older. "

"Yea I thought I was close with this round." Kendall agreed.

"Ok thats one more pet that has a home. Time for our final round."

As strange as it may seem, these kids were from fifteen to twenty, however they wore some dark stuff. Such as black leather to cover their certain body parts. Or some would had blindfolds. One of them had handcuffs on.

Carlos skimmed over the line of humans and he grew wide eyed at a certain paled beauty. He was visibly shaking. Mouth opened a bit, he looked like he was panting. Slouched over as he was sitting on his knees. He was wearing a blindfold so he couldn't tell that Carlos was staring at him.

"Perfection." Carlos said softly.

Kendall laughed at him. "Found one?"

Carlos nodded. "Number 89."

"Logan." Kendall said bluntly.

Carlos looked at him. "You know his name?"

"Yeah-huh. He's always being re sold. Most of the tome when I see him he's usually up on that stage and looks the way he does now. I'm not sure exactly how many owners he's been through but I think it's safe to say more than five."

"O-oh. Well after I get him this will he the last time he sees this place." Carlos said with determination in his voice.

"Go on and call out a number."

"What can I get for this stunning 89?" the man asked.

"One thousand!" a bidder called.

"Two thousand!" Carlos shouted.

"Five thousand!"

"Eight thousand!"

"Twelve thousand!"

"Twenty thosand!"

"Forty thousand!"

"One hundred thousand!"

The crowd went silent.

"Can any one beat or match his number?"

More silence. "Alright number 89 goes to the man up front with the trench coat."

Carlos was excited. He jumped up on his seat and cheered.

"Moving on. How much can I get for number 93?"

Kendall's bushy eyebrows went up. As he looked at the blonde girl. She was pretty with her long hair down her shoulders. Some of her ends were dyed a soft blue. She was slowly batting her blue eyes.

Kendall was brought out of his small trance when he felt James tugging at pant leg. "Yes baby?"

"Shes... Pretty."

He smiled at James' observation. "You're right she is. Do you want her to come home with us?"

James nodded his head. "Alright then, I'll take care of it."

Kendall got up from his seat and walked up on stage and retrieved the girl. He went up to the man in the suit and whispered his bidding offer.

"Oh by all means take her." the man smiled.

Kendall wore a tiny smirk as he went up to the girl. She looked at him with curious eyes. He bent down and patted her head softly.

"Hey there."

"H-hello. I'm Clayanna..."

"I'm Kendall your new owner."

The girl beamed. "I get a new home?"

"Yep, you get to come home with me and James."

"James?"

"See that guy on the floor? That's James."

Clayanna looked where Kendall pointing. And James was lying against Carlos's leg, who was trying not to be so awkward because he looked at James with such a weird face.

"James...looks nice."

"He is nice. Come on let's go to him." Kendall said offering the girl a hand. Clayanna took it gladly. She stood up following Kendall down to the floor.

He walked up to Carlos who was awkwardly petting James' side.

"Hey Carlos."

The Latino looked up, "Yea?"

"You should go and claim your prize. I'll meet you out front."

"Oh right yeah. You should really put him on a leash or something." Carlos said slowly standing up giving James a small pained face.

Kendall laughed. "He is on a leash."

Carlos shook his head. He spotted the other person's presence. "Who's the girl?"

"This is Clayanna. Jamie has a new friend." Kendall smiled.

"Friend?" James smiled. He scooted over to where Clayanna was. She smiled back.

"Yes, friend." she responded. The two pressed their hands together.

"That's not weird at all." Carlos grumbled walking off onto the stage to claim Logan.

The guy the in the suit walked up to him. "You picked a nice one."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. He is a society favorite, hence the reason he's always here, to be resold."

"A favorite? Then how many owners has he been through?"

"I would guesstimate roughly ten or more. And those owners just wanted him for sex. The kid needs someone to take care of him and love him."

"Well I'm that owner he needs. I'm going to make Logan feel loved."

The other nodded."Good please do. I don't want to see him on that stage anymore."

"I promise this is the last time he'll be here."

"Well you two have a good night. You can pick up all that you need in the booths just outside those doors."

"Thanks."

Carlos walked over to the still shaking boy who was now sitting Indian style on the stage. Carlos lifted his chin up with two fingers.

He took a moment to study the others features. Like the rest of his body his face was pale. As he breathed his dimples would gently show and his lips were a little pinker than what Carlos has seen.

Carlos patted Logan's head gently and help him up to stand on his feet. The said timid boy gripped Carlos for dear life, as if something would happen to him. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan. Carlos had considered whether or not he should take Logan's blind fold off, but he figured he'd do that later. But all he did was hold the boy closer to him.

* * *

The ride back home was a little interesting. Clayanna and James were chatting in the back seats about their hair.

"It's so blonde." James commented.

"My old master bleached it for me. I was able to dye the ends." Clayanna smiles. "Here touch it." she says.

James leans over and touches her hair. "It's so soft."

"I use a special imported cleaner." Clayanna says. "But I'm thinking...it should be cut."

James lit up at hearing this. "Kendall can cut. He cuts mine. He can cut yours also."

"That's right James, I can cut both of you guys hair." Kendall agreed p front from the drivers side.

Once the car slowly skidded to a stop in front of the massive house. James and Clayanna were the first to hop out of the car, running to the door steps.

Carlos was a little slow getting out and going around he car to help Logan out. Logan was lying against window. Carlos had to be careful about opening the door. Of course Logan had his seat belt on, but he wanted to make sure that Logan would not fall out.

With one hand on the handle and another out stretched, he slowly opened the car door. With the one hand already out Carlos steadied Logan the second the door opened. He then reached over to unbuckle Logan and he gently pulled him out of the car.

Due to Logan's reflexes to someone touching him, he immediately latched himself to Carlos' neck. Carlos moving his arms to support the other.

It took a minute. Well a lot of minutes actually, but they did eventually make it to the front door. Carlos almost tripped if it wasn't for Clayana and James running around the house.

"If they break anything, you're paying for it." He speaks to the dirty blonde owner.

Kendall chuckles from his position on the couch. "I'm making no promises with that, but sure why not."

Carlos rolled his eyes at his friends answer before tugging the boy in his arms upstairs.

Carlos managed to open the black door with one hand, and place Logan on his large bed. It took a lot of gently coaxing to get Logan to let go of Carlos.

But when he did blindly searched for Carlos' face.

"M...Mas..."

Carlos just stroked his hair. "Master..." Logan tried again.

"Logan." Carlos responded.

Logan trailed his hands all over Carlos' eyes and mouth. Carlos waited patiently as he did this. Once Logan had put his hands down, Carlos took his chance to take off Logan's blindfold.

And the second he did, he didn't expect to see such a pair of beautiful brown eyes look so lost and hurt. Logan shrunk back some, not expecting to see his new owner so soon.

"Master." Logan repeated.

"Logan." Carlos said.

Logan went on his hands and knees, leaning in to kiss Carlos, who didn't stop him either.

"What are you doing Logan?"

"I-initiation..."

"Why?"

"Shows I am your's."

"I see."

Logan moved to sit in Carlos' lap. "P-play time?"

"What?"

"Play time? You and me?"

"Right now?"

"If you want too..."

Carlos sat and thought about this. He knew that Logan was basically a sex slave. So if that was the case then when Logan asks about playing, then playing is the same thing as having sex. However Carlos thought and knew it was to early for that. He wanted to break the boy out of his shell, get him to talk more and not be so timid around him.

Carlos patted Logan's head saying,"Maybe later. Right now it's time for bed."

Logan nodded slipping off of the bed and into the corner and Carlos started to undress and put on his sleepwear. Carlos was about to pull out something for Logan to sleep in until he saw that he was in he corner.

"Logan why are you in the corner?"

"I sleep here?"

"No. You sleep with me in the bed."

"You won't get mad?"

"No, I would be happy if you would come over to the bed." Carlos smiled softly at Logan, extending his hand to the other.

Logan looked at it before slowly grabbing the hand. Carlos helped Logan take off the leathery clothing, not letting his eyes stray anywhere else but his face. He gave Logan a pair of his boxers, even if they were too big, they looked cute on the brunette, the way they hung off of hips a bit.

Carlos pulled he covers back so they could get in. Logan was a good three feet away from Carlos, his back facing him. Carlos inwardly sighed before tugging Logan closer so he could wrap his arms around the lithe body.

"Goodnight..." was Logan's whispered statement.

"Goodnight." Carlos said back.

* * *

**ONE MUST TRY TO WRITE ABOUT OTHER THINGS AND IT'S ALL ABOUT TAKING RISKS AND BEING DIFFERENT WHICH I KNOW THAT THIS ONE IS :)**

**BUT IN ANY CASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS GOOD BAD OR OTHER TELL ME YOU'RE THOUGHTS PEOPLE I NEED TO KNOW OR ELSE THINGS WILL HAPPEN LIKE SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE THAT I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE IT**

**NOT ENTIRELY SURE IF I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS BUT IT IS IN A POSITION FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OR TWO BUT WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE ABOUT THAT **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M QUITE HAPPY WITH THE RESPONSES THIS GOT SO AS A REWARD I WILL TREAT YOU AMAZING PEOPLE TO ANOTHER CHAPTER I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL WHO REVIEWED THAT MADE MY DAY COMPLETELY ANYWAYS I HAVE PLANS FOR THIS STORY I THINK IT COULD A LONG WAY OF COURSE THAT ALL DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH THIS IS LIKED BUT IT'S GONNA GO AS FAR AS IT CAN **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So how did the first night go?" Kendall asked as he let himself into the huge house.

He was welcomed to a grumpy Carlos who was standing in the kitchen half heartedly pouring himself a glass of apple juice. "It went fine". Carlos says in between yawning.

"Oh yeah?" the blonde raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "You must entertain us with the details."

Carlos stopped pouring momentarily, "Us?"

"Hi Carlos." they piped with a smile while popping from under the counter.

"Shit!" Carlos less than shrieked. "What are they doing here?"

Kendall lightly shrugged with a small smile playing on his lips. "I told you earlier, if I come over so do they."

"I don't remember you saying that to me. And if that's the case I gotta get the locks changed the second you leave."

"Oh whatever Carlos you love me too much to do that."

"Uh huh sure." Carlos says slowly drinking his juice.

"But seriously tell me about the first night with Logan."

"It was...Different to say the least."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was. Like I couldn't really figure out what he was trying to do until he started gasping out some words to me. He kept touching me, said it was initiation, it shows that he's mine. You should have saw him Kendall he tried sleeping in the corner naked."

The thing that threw me off the most was his terms. He asked me if I wanted to play with him. Apparently "play time" is the same thing as having sex. I guess for Logan that's the only thing he knows; is sex."

However as cute as he is, I on the other hand was unable to gain no more than five hours of sleep last night because the boy kept having nightmares."

Kendall gave the other a look, as he walked into the kitchen. "Nightmares huh?"

"Yeah, and I can only assume that they were caused from previous owners." Carlos leaned over the counter with one arm. "Long story short my night was fan-fucking-tastic as you can see."

Kendall grabbed himself a hand full of orange slices and gave them to his pets. "Wow that's just...wow. Well hey you've only had him for a night maybe if you keep at it you'll be able to get more out of him."

"Yeah maybe, that's just another goal I'll have to add to the short list." Carlos says shaking his head.

"You don't you know, regret getting him right?" Kendall asked softly.

Carlos snapped his head up at hearing this. "What? No of course not. I told you Kendall I got this, I can handle it."

"Alright if you say so."

"Your turn. Enthrall me with your new pet details."

"It was better than yours." Kendall smiled. "Clayanna fit in perfectly at the house. Everyone loved her, including James. I was actually surprised at how close they became since they've only known each other for a few hours. I will have to say though, just like Logan she'll force herself on you and I think she does it on purpose too. As much as I would have like to get to know her on a personal basis, it was me and Jamie's night, I had promised him earlier."

Carlos chuckled lightly at this. "You don't think at some point Jamie boy will get jealous? I mean he was here first."

"Oh I know he will soon, but that's what worries me. For the longest time he's been complaining about being alone, now that he has a friend I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Like what a dog and cat fight?" Carlos smiled. Kendall threw an orange slice at his Latino friend.

"Dick. Whatever, besides I remember what I really came here for."

"Oh yeah, and that is?"

"To tell you about the new owner's class that's being held down at the palace. Any first time or recurring owners who get a new pet has to go."

Carlos was in the middle of eating a dry bagel before he thought about hacking it up. "They got classes for that kind of thing?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they? It's only like forty some odd minutes, you have to sign a couple more papers anyways. So please?"

"You coming to right?" The blonde nods.

Carlos notices something off. His friend did show up with his pets, and he hadn't heard a sound since they came in. So where were they, what were they doing? Carlos' mental questions were answered when he heard a crashing noise coming from his dinning room. He tried to keep his expression straight but he was failing. The most he could do was suck one cheek inside his mouth.

Kendall was able to read his friend's facial features and he quickly walked in the direction. From where Carlos was standing he was able to hear everything that was said.

"James!"

"It wasn't my fault." the brunette tried to defend himself.

"Then who's fault was it?"

"Clayanna's."

"Uh huh, Clayanna broke one of the priceless vases."

"She did, really."

"I've heard enough James, now you go and apologize to Carlos right now."

"But-"

"Now." Carlos wasn't sure what happened first, him running out of fruit to eat, or James gently tugging on his shirt sleeve.

Carlos gave the boy a side glance,"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for breaking your vase Carlos." Carlos felt a tug of sympathy for the kid, even though he had a feeling that James didn't do anything, even if he didn't see who did. Kendall comes back into the room a few minutes with a peppy looking Clayanna. She gave a smug look in James' direction, this however went unnoticed by her owner. James kinda cowered behind Carlos.

"So when's this class thing?" Carlos asks, breaking the tense silence. Kendall flicked his wrist up to check his watch,"In about fifty five minutes or so."

Carlos huffed his response. "This is one of the ties of being an owner, the classes and meetings with the society." Kendall added.

"Didn't think it entitle so much for just owning someone." Carlos groaned. "If that's the case I better do my job and tend to mine. Feel free to wander around but the next thing someone breaks you are going to pay for it." Carlos says this as he walks up the stairs.

The way he found the door, led him to believe that someone was in there after he went downstairs. Shrugging the off feeling away from his thoughts, he went inside and found Logan hanging upside down.

The kid was still asleep and Carlos thought he looked cute. Not even caring who saw at the moment, Carlos smiled at the sight and went to stroke the pale one's face gently. He didn't expect however, to see Logan blink back at him.

"...Morning master." he greets.

"Good morning Logan, sleep nice?"

"Mhmm. You?"

Carlos wasn't planning on telling Logan that he had nightmares the night before, so he just responded, "Fantastic."

"Play time?" Logan asks. "Not now. Come on, let's go take a bath."

Logan's eyes grew in excitement. "Bath time! Time for clean me."

Carlos smiles at this. "Yep, let's go get you clean." Carlos says leading the other to the bathroom.

Logan stopped in his tracks at the door. "Your tub is big." he observed.

Carlos nodded. "It is. You turn both knobs to get water to come out. See?" Carlos showed the brunette how the object works.

"And you turn it the other way to turn it off." Logan states.

Carlos thought that Logan had limited vocabulary with only being able to speak a few words at a time.

"The red one means hot. And the blue one means cold."

So much for thinking that.

"And thing over there is the shower." Logan pointsin the direction of it.

"Yeah, that's right Logan." Carlos just agrees with him because he doesn't know what to make of this. Once the tub was filled, Carlos took his clothes off and Logan kinda just jumped in without a care in the world. He was still wearing Carlos' boxers though. Not wanting the situation to be weirder than it has to be, Carlos kept his on before joining the happy brunette in the tub.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Logan softly started. "What is your name?"

"It's Carlos." the other said, lathering the soap up in his hands.

"Carlos." Logan tried saying, getting a feel for how his master's name sounds coming off of his own tongue.

"You can call me that instead of master you know." Carlos offers, not really trying to gain a response from it.

"Carlos." Logan says again. As Logan repeats his name out like some kind of game,

Carlos sees markings on his pet's back that he didn't notice before hand. They were faded well at least most of them were. They were alined like a series of tally marks. The pattern read as the number seven. Carlos looked at these markings with a questioning look. What were these things? How did they get there? Who put them there? Why did that person put them there?

"Hey Logan?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah Carlos?" Logan answers with a short giggle.

"H-how did you get these scars?"

"Scars...?"

"Yeah, these." Carlos thumbed over one so Logan could feel.

"Those...I was a bad pet and they punished me for it."

"Who?"

"My past masters, they would team up and hurt me together... One would play with me and the other would draw on my back with something hot." Logan quietly explained.

"I see...I'm sorry I asked." Logan sighed.

"No, you have the right to know, you're my new master now. I know you won't hurt me like that."

Carlos looked at Logan for a moment before saying,"How do you know I won't?"

"I just know ok? You wouldn't do that."Logan huffed."It would make me very sad if you did."

Carlos ran suds through the soft brown hair."You're right I wouldn't. I think you don't deserve that kind of treatment. You deserve to be loved."

Logan turns around to face him. "You'll love me right?" Those innocent hurt doe like eyes went deep into Carlos' soul.

What was he supposed to do, say no? He couldn't not with someone looking at him like that. I mean, normally if he was working and someone came asking for anything such as love, he wouldn't have even bothered to answer, he would have slam the door right in the person's face.

But is it possible for him to make such a commitment? He already kinda promised last night that Logan will never go back to that palace to get re sold again. He was a man up for change and or a challenge. Carlos noticed how his friend Kendall loves up on his pet James. Maybe he could do the same thing.

Maybe...

Carlos pulls Logan closer to him, and hugs him tightly. Logan places his head on Carlos' shoulder. "I promise on my life."

* * *

**SO LOGAN CAN ACTUALLY TALK, THAT'S A POINT FOR CARLOS THEN THOUGHTS ON THE NOT SO NICE CLAYANNA FOR GETTING JAMES IN TROUBLE OR BETTER YET THOUGHTS IN GENERAL **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**WELL OF COURSE YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT ELSE WAYS YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT?**

**HAHA ANYWAYS I'D LIKE TO TAKE THE TIME TO THANK ALL WHO REVIEWED FOLLOWED FAVORITED AND READ THIS STORY IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE THAT**

**SO NOW WE GET MORE INFO ABOUT THE OWNER/PET SOCIETY AND MORE ABOUT THE RULES AND SUCH**

**I THINK THAT'S IT SO YEAH I WON'T KEEP YOU FROM READING THE CHAPTER GO ON AND READ IT**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Logan had to have been the cutest thing Carlos has seen in a while, next to his favorite stuffed penguin named Dolphin. Whom nobody knows about, he's got keep an image you know?

Anyways, said brunette was hanging upside down on the bed watching his owner pick out clothes for the both of them.

"Here you go Logan." he hands Logan a fresh pair of purple boxers.

"Thanks." Logan slowly puts them on over one leg at a time to avoid loosing his balance and falling over onto the ground.

Carlos sits down on the bed working to put a v neck shirt over his head and then helping the other with his.

"Logan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Carlos."

How could Carlos phrase this so he wouldn't upset the kid. He remembered a few moments ago that when he asked Logan about his X shaped scars he clammed up and tried to talk about something else.

"How...how many owners have you gone through?"

Logan's facial expressions did not change in the slightest, he was too busy trying not to fall on his face. "Ummm a little over twelve if I can count right."

"Twelve?"

"Mhmm. They only want to play with me, and I guess I was too boring to continue to play with so every often I get dumped back at the palace to be resold again."

"Well I promised myself back then when I first met you and now that you will never go back there, you're too good for that place." Carlos goes over to hug his pet.

Logan lets himself be held by the older male.

"I wish could I believe you Carlos, but something is preventing me from doing so. I know you wouldn't hurt me...but there's always this hint of doubt. I can't tell you how many times I've been told that."

Carlos was about to respond when he heard his friend calling him from downstairs.

"Come on Logan we have to go." Carlos states before helping the other off of the bed, and out the door.

"You two ready or what?" Kendall asked playing with a tooth pick in one hand and holding two leashes in the other.

"Yeah we're ready." Carlos answered. "Where are your kiddies at?"

"In the car already, they want to talk around with Logan here." Kendall said.

Carlos glanced over at said pale boy who seemed to pale even more at the the thought of talking to anyone but Carlos.

"I'm sure it will be fine, let's go before I change my mind."

Kendall scoffed. "It's not like you could if you wanted to anyways."

Carlos shrugged before grabbing the not so needed leash off of the counter and followed the blond out the door and to the car.

It was a some what silent ride. Clayanna and James talking and giggling with each other and Logan pressed up against the door like last night, except he was looking out of the window trying his best to ignore the chattering others.

"What's got you so nervous?" Kendall asked Carlos, snapping the raven out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said what's got you so nervous?"

"I'm not sure how this class thing is gonna go. Like what all should I expect?"

"Ehh nothing other than the detailed do's and don'ts and you get to mingle with other first time owners."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you going? You're not a first time owner."

"I'm going because I got some business to handle. And Clayanna is a higher ranked pet so I have to get her tested and everything while we're there."

"Tested? For what?"

"Gotta get her fixed. Don't want the girl getting pregnant on our first night." Kendall smirked a little bit upon saying this.

Carlos had no real response for this, he just looked out the window.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the palace, among other owners and pets.

"Come on Carlos I know you got something to say about these classes." Kendall prodded.

"I ain't got anything to say just yet. In all honesty I don't even want to be here. I'd rather be at the house in my boxers cuddling with Logan."

Kendall gave a small chuckle, "Yeah same here, but you have to sit in the room for at least thirty minutes."

"Oh I know I'll be fine, it's you whom I'm a little concerned about."

"Why would you say that?"

"Just a feeling I got." Carlos says walking into the building after clicking the leash on Logan's collar.

The closer they got to the door, the more Logan began to bend over and he was eventually crawling on his knees, timidly against Carlos.

Carlos and Kendall had signed themselves in and walked into the classrooms on the first floor. Both James and Logan were not really fond of being here again, but it was for the better that just sit and look innocent.

Clayanna was basically ahead of everyone else, shash-shaying trying to gain every eye that she past by. Carlos gave his blonde friend a look, and his response was a simple shrug or the shoulders.

They were a little early, seeing as there were a few seats left, but they were all the way upfront. Carlos gently tugged on Logan's leash to get the brunette to follow him, once they moved to sit down.

Immediately following the meeting of Carlos' butt with the chair, Logan curled around the other's legs, as if he was trying to hide from the rest of the world.

Kendall plumped down next to Carlos, the girl in his lap and James seated quietly on the floor, with his head down.

A portly woman came trotting in, a bit flustered but she managed to get herself together before speaking. "Good morning owners and good morning to you lovely pets." she smiled.

"My name is Bethany, the teacher for first and second time owners. This class is roughly about ten sessions long but they are spread out throughout the year.

The first few will be mostly about guidelines and rules of owning a pet. Soon enough we'll get into trust exercises, however that's a while from now."

Everyone in the room gave her their undivided attention.

"I know that especially for you first time owners all of this is a lot to take in, and quite frankly it is. But don't fret once you get now the better off you'll be.

Now, I'll be handing out some pamphlets explaining the dos and donts. " she says this as she passes out the folded pieces of paper.

"Under no circumstances should leave your pet alone for an extended period of time with out any supervision. It'a bad for their already altered mental state, it makes them feel unwanted if you just up and leave them without ever coming back.

Another don't would be, try not to cause competition if you have more than one pet in the same house. This could cause one of the pets to run away and get themselves killed."

When Bethany says this Carlos instantly thinks about this morning with James and Clayanna.

"Another don't is to make your pet uncomfortable. And it's not a matter of trust, because they do trust you it's just a matter of time before they get used to you."

Carlos shifted in his seat a bit, he wasn't sure why that affected him as it did, but he shoved the thought in the backs of his mind.

"I could go on and on about what not to do, so let's move on to what you should do.

Perhaps, maybe your pet is in distress for whatever reason, the best thing you should do is comfort them. And when they're ready or better you could gently prod for some answers. It's a sense of trust for the both of you in order to build up you're relationship.

Do always try your best to be there for them, physically and emotionally. In most cases the pete are already sorta mentally stable but that's bot always the case.

Now another thing to remember is..."

Carlos started to drown out the lady in his own thoughts. To him he thought he already had a good handle on what to do and what not to do with Logan. All of this seems like a broken record, everything's on repeat.

I mean he did own a hamster or something prior to getting Logan, but that's an animal. Logan is a human being that gets treated like an animal just for sex.

Carlos wasn't about to lie to himself when he thinks he isn't completely ready, he knows he could do this one hundred percent. This was another person, another soul he has to take care of.

Logan seems like he wouldn't do anything intentional to upset or hurt Carlos, because he himself has been through a lot as a pet.

Many would question as to why Carlos even has something like Logan, but Carlos couldn't really come up with a coherent answer. Nothing besides he wants to and that's all.

Carlos was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Kendall whispering harshly at James, who just simply retreated under the seats completely, all you could see was his back.

Carlos gave Kendall a look that was full of nothing but disappointment, and confusion. Kendall shrugged, figuring he'd tell his friend about later as he readjusted Clayanna on his lap.

Shaking his head and turning his attention to his own pet, Carlos found Logan cuddled up against his left leg, hugging it so that Carlos thought he was gonna cut off his blood circulation. However, seeing the young brunette looked so cute doing this, he didn't have the heart to move him. He just stroked Logan's semi messy hair.

"...And that's why it's important to keep twenty eyes on your pets. Even though they look mature on the outside, that doesn't mean that have a mature mind."

Bethany sums up. "Ok, we'll have a forty minute break and then we'll regroup." she dismissed the class for break.

Before the bushy eyed one could take half a step, Carlos pulled on his jacket sleeve.

Kendall tried to keep annoyance off of his face. "What?"

"You gonna tell me what the hell was that earlier?" Carlos asks bluntly.

"Don't worry about it, just a bit of correcting with James." Kendall waved off the question.

"50 tons of shit and you know it."

"I'm aware of that, it's really no of your business Carlos."

He had a point, but Carlos knew better and let it drop for now. "Fine whatever." he says this standing up and escorting Logan out the door who gave James a sympathetic look before following his owner outside.

James met Logan's silent eye language and nodded, keeping his head down.

Once Carlos and his follower got outside, he sat down on a bench, clicking Logan free of the leash and let him frolic and play with the other pets.

He was so wrapped up in watching the sun reflect beautifully off of his pale skin that he didn't even realize the person sitting next to him.

"He's cute." they said.

"Huh?"

"You're pet, he's cute."

"Oh um thanks...?" Carlos tried.

The person laughed before lighting a cigaret and taking a puff of it.

"First time owner?" he asks.

Carlos nods his head. "Yeah, wanted to give it a try, you know see what the big deal is."

"Oh it's a huge deal. In this society, the better looking your pet is, the higher class they are. That is on a grading scale of A to F, A being the best and F being the not so best. Most of the time the letters are color coded, blue being the top color."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, and the higher the class the better they are in bed."

"Logan's not for sex, not while he's with me." Carlos stated.

"Are you kidding me?" the guy asks ceasing his moments. "Logan, was made by the gods and his only purpose in life is to be fucked and then some."

Carlos got mad instantly. "Logan is not some hand me down sex toy for everyone's enjoyment, he's much better than that."

The guy scoffed. "Who told you that? Logan? You've probably seen his scars by now right?"

Carlos looked away, not saying anything.

"I thought so. He got those a long time ago way before his first visit to the palace. Why? Because he didn't get down on his knees and didn't suck off like he was supposed too. All he'll ever be good for is sex. That's what he was programed to do and you can't change that. Sooner or later you'll want him to in that way." Carlos wanted to punch the cocky smirk off of this guy's face.

"Might as well be later." Carlos mumbled to himself.

"What's it to you, what he is?"

"Well I had him a few years prior to you, and he's not all of that really. Not new, to wide spread if you ask me."

"That's disgusting. It really is, I'm sure that there's at least one pet somewhere who's live does not revolve around sex. And as far as I'm concerned, I haven't even earned that right as his owner. You can say what you want about him; and it might true but I'm sure I'll be the first owner he'll ever have to keep it in his pants." Carlos says this with a sneer on his face as he walks off from the guy talking about his Logan like that.

Wait... His Logan?

Carlos went up to the brunette in question and grabbed him from swinging off of a tree branch.

"Carlos? You ok?" Logan asks him with a curious tip of the head.

"I'm fine, come on, we're going home." Carlos said gently holding his arms out to Logan, who safely landed in his grip.

"What about...James," Logan started, "Will he be ok?"

Carlos sighs. "I hope so."

All of this, was a bit much for Carlos, the rules of what to and what not to do, that ass hole talking about Logan like that. He couldn't handle it. Not all at once.

Carlos called a taxi remembering that he had rode with Kendall here.

Carlos had a ton to think about. He wants to doubt what that guy had said, but even Logan kinda gave a tiny piece of insight regarding that.

What could he believe, or listen to at this point?

Logan leaned over and laid his head on Carlos' lap and smiled up to his owner with dimple filled cheeky smile while tapping his adam's apple.

Carlos couldn't help but smile at this, placing a hand on a pale cheek.

Maybe he couldn't believe what others say, but he can believe what's in his face plain as day.

* * *

**SO I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS MIGHT HAVE BEEN A BORING READ BUT IT (I FELT) WAS MISSING SOME DETAILS SO I FIXED THAT I HOPE ANYWAYS IF IT WAS STILL LACKING SOMETHING AND I NEVER GOT AROUND TO ADDING IN WHATEVER WAS MISSING ELSE WAYS I WOULD HAVE FORGOTEN ALL ABOUT THIS SO...BUT I DIDN'T SO THAT WAS A PLUS **

**THOUGHTS?**

**REVIEW IT UP**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
